you are my ecstasy
by mirajens
Summary: need my hands on you, need to see all that you are (jerza love fest: scars)


**note:** for the jerza love fest, day 2. i chose the scars prompt. and quen helps me write fluff like this. bless emoji x100

* * *

 **you are my ecstasy**

.

.

They were wild when they finally got through the door. Erza threw her keys on the ground and Jellal dropped the bag of takeout where they clumsily toed off their shoes.

There was no time to climb the narrow staircase and make it to the bedroom. Fire ran hot under Jellal's skin and he felt the need to take her here, now.

Erza was efficient in removing her armor: fast without being careless. Soon, she was in her tight undershirt and knee-length skirt, the sight thrilling to Jellal despite its normalcy. He shed his heavy coat quickly, but it was as much as he cared to undress; in his mind, it was more important to bare all of Erza to himself.

Closing in until they were breaths apart, Jellal dove in and slanted his mouth over Erza's. The sounds she breathed into him were intoxicating. He felt himself get hard against her stomach, and unable to help himself, rutted lightly against her. Erza squirmed, her knees knocking together so Jellal could feel the shift of her thighs against his.

Feeling just a bit careless, Jellal pushed Erza off himself so he could spin her around and bend her over the console beside the door. Erza groaned, low and needy, reaching back to brush his shirt off his stomach but Jellal ignored the hint to take it off. Instead, he worked on the zipper of Erza's skirt and slipped it down her legs, taking her panties with it. For a while, he leaned back and appreciated the perfect curve of her ass, running his hand reverently over the shape of it before he remembered himself, his purpose.

He took the hem of Erza's shirt and pulled it off her. Immediately, he felt Erza's unease. She squirmed so she could face him but he held her hips to keep her in place, knowing what she always tried to hide from him.

"Shh," he said by her ear before licking a line down the side of her throat. His lips trailed kisses along her neck, then down to her shoulder blades, just where the tip of her biggest scar began. She had plenty. He'd seen most of them from their childhood in a cursed island and felt everything for the marks on her: angry that she was hurt, neutral because she could handle herself, sad that she felt ashamed of them.

The scattering of scars on her back did nothing to abate his lust. Erza still writhed, but Jellal was sure that it wasn't _all_ because she wanted to hide now. When his fingers undid the hook of bra and he filled his hands with her breasts, Erza shivered. She liked the feel of herself all bare while he remained fully clothed; liked how his rough work clothes lightly chafed against her soft skin. Her hands found the snap and zipper of his pants and he lowered his pants just enough to free himself, already hard and leaking. When he pressed against Erza's cleft, she whimpered and ground back against him.

Jellal hissed. In one hand he grabbed a handful of her ass and on the other, he held himself to tease at her opening. Erza wasn't a patient woman. It was rare that she liked to be built up to a mess just barely bursting at the seams, so it was one of Jellal's favorite things to do.

But not tonight. Tonight, he needed her fast and hard.

He entered her slow, and the arching of her spine was just as unhurried. Erza's muscles tensed, aching pleasantly as she was filled. Once to the hilt, Jellal snapped back and began to take her in an almost punitive rhythm. Erza cried out, her hand grabbing Jellal's forearm for more contact, and the other gripping the edge of the console creaking from abuse. When she tossed her head back, beautiful scarlet fell like a curtain over the marks on her back. Never missing a beat, Jellal brushed her hair over her shoulder so he could press his lips against the one across her spine, the biggest, oldest one. Erza shivered against him.

She bowed over the console now, so she could slip a tired hand between her legs and rub herself for that extra. Jellal continued to thrust, mesmerized by the crisscross and raggedness of the many scars, proof of perseverance through adversity, badges of honor of the amazing conqueror under him.

It didn't take much longer for Erza to cry out and a slew of delicious, tired, pleased sounds to follow, and it sent Jellal over the edge.

Always thankful, just a little bit disbelieving that he was this lucky, he brushed the lock of hair that stuck to Erza's sweaty shoulder and kissed her there. "You're the most exquisite woman," he told her.

Erza turned her head so she could capture his lips, mirroring the love that eked out of him. There was nothing she could say to him that he didn't already hear or know. Instead, she turned to face him and wrap her arms around his neck. "Let's take a shower so we can go to bed."

Regardless of how every muscle sang, Jellal carried Erza over her arms and delighted in her laughter. "That's my favorite part of the day."


End file.
